Windsor CTU
Academic Aspects Preceptors Multiple preceptors – the staff there are on for 1 week at a time. There are some FANTASTIC staff, and there are some that aren't as good as others. Dr. Saad is the best teacher I have encountered in my medical training by a mile, and always finds time to teach around cases in ways that you actually remember. Very encouraging, very open to questions, again, the best staff I've ever had. - Dr. S. Shanfield: Nice, new staff, getting used to his new role. Rounds were a little long. - Dr. W. Saad: Excellent preceptor! Great teaching, nice, young, energetic, supportive. - Dr. O. Tarabain: Decent preceptor. Does a lot of GI. Doesn't always listen to what you say, but hey, you're only a family resident. Comes across as very serious, but really a decent, kind fellow. - Dr. N. Nwadiaro: Not a lot of teaching. Likes to get down to business. Friendly. - Dr. A. Wasserman: Lots of teaching. Can be abrasive and inappropriate. Don't be intimidated -- he's only messing with you! Teaching to Service ratio There are daily rounds in the morning, usually 15-30 minutes discussing a case that was seen on call. Also there are regular lunch sessions (at least twice per week) where a staff or one of the residents gives a presentation to the others. Variety of lectures like XR rounds, ID, and all IM specialties. Other Learners Were you working with other residents/students? CTU team – 3-4 medical students, 3-4 residents, and a staff. Enough patients to go around for sure! Location Practice Population Diverse, lots of liver failure and CHF courtesy of the economic downturn and poor choices for breakfast drinks. Windsor is fairly multi-ethnic, with a large working class population. Community see anesthesia Windsor description Accommodations see anesthesia Windsor description Week in the Life of... What does a typical work week look like on this rotation? 8am-4pm...or 6pm...or 7pm depending on your staff. There is one staff that is notoriously slow and will have you there till 7pm most days rounding, whereas others have a 'residents home by 4:30' rule which is awesome. You are assigned patients in the hospital that are your responsibility, then you help with consults during the day, if you work fast you can get to some ambulatory medicine clinics which are run twice per week in the afternoon as well (which are excellent teaching experiences as you're usually working 1:1 with Dr. Saad). Call requirements 1-in-4 Other Things to add - Windsor CTU has gotten a bad rap lately – partly because of 1 or 2 staff docs that aren't the best, but I honestly think a lot of it is by word of mouth between residents biasing others against it. You might not be in love with the city (but you need to explore...the place is actually really nice if you make the effort) but they are working really hard to make it a better experience and are very receptive to feedback. I really enjoyed my CTU there, had a great learning experience, and would go back again. You just have to be prepared to work hard (like any CTU rotation). - Lots of pathology in Windsor, so interesting. Big CTU, so very reasonable patient load (3-6). Appreciative patients. Decent working environment. Computer system not great. Staff overall supportive and laid back. Good experience. Date of Last Edit: November 2010